Sing Your Silence
by NeahAllenWalker
Summary: Tyki was your average Noah until a girl named Desiree suddenly fell into his life and messed everything up. Strangely enough, he doesn't want her gone, though. Parallel to Let Your Silence Sing (TykixOC)
1. Order Mayhem

Sing Your Silence

Chapter 1

"Are you sure this is the guy, Road? He looks a little old to be a general."

"_Please_, Tyki. Age has nothing to do with ability. You of all people should know that," Road replied with a haughty air.

"Alright, alright," I conceded victory to her, and put up my hand in a placating manner.

It was easy enough to get the carriage the old guy was inside surrounded by akuma, and even simpler to engage the general in combat.

My hands twitched with the effort of restraining myself from attacking the man for his Innocence. (Be still, my perverted mind.)

"Go, get out of here," he ordered the Finders accompanying him gruffly. For the first time, I took note of the girl among them.

A funny feeling grew in the back of my mind. Something similar to a tickling sensation.

Was Joido…

_Purring?_

I almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Even though I managed to stop that urge, a smirk still crept its way onto my face.

Abruptly, the fight ended; Yeegar was caught in Road's unending dream. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw red hair. My gaze turned to find that of the girl from before, who was watching the situation with a pained expression.

I couldn't look away from her. I had the oddest feeling that I had seen her before, but I couldn't imagine where. Perhaps on another mission? Yes, that had to be it.

I found the expression on her face somehow hurt, and without thinking I told Road, "Alright, that's enough."

She gave me a surprised look, but backed off. To stop her suspicions, I quickly used my Tease to finish up the job, and she rifled through his coat, grabbing the Innocence hidden there.

"Desiree, backup will be here soon! We called-"

Desiree. That was her name.

Road's head whipped around, and she also took notice of the Finders.

As she started towards the girl, I felt my mind yelling at me to protect her.

Why on earth…?

"Get out of here, I'll deal with them!" The men around her didn't have to hear it twice, before they scattered. Saved by a scrap of a girl, eh? They should be ashamed.

"You think you're brave, girl?" I couldn't help but taunt her. She intrigued me, and I wanted to know _why_.

An uncomfortable smile appeared on her face. "Not at all, I just would rather my," she hesitated, "_friends_ escape if they can."

"Ah. You know, I have friends also." I wasn't getting the reaction I wanted from her. There was fear, certainly, but some sort of knowledge in her eyes. "I understand."

"Can't you just leave them?" she begged. "If you want to spread the terror of the Noah, wouldn't it be easier to let them live and share the tales of it themselves? It would be like destroying the Order from the inside out. And knowing that you can easily kill a general, but left finders alive…" The girl slapped her hands over her mouth.

Knowledge, huh? Perhaps that was an understatement.

Once more, a laugh built up in my throat. "That's not how normal people plead for their friends' lives. C'mon, Road, let's not kill them; she did make very good points."

"Aww," she said in a disappointed tone. Besides her outward appearance, her eyes showed she was in deep thought. "But, tell me, how do you know about the Noah?"

She froze, obviously unwilling to tell. "We're not leaving until you answer our question."

A very dry look was sent my way. "Will you leave if I _do_ tell you?"

I snorted. This girl was very amusing. "No," I replied flippantly.

"Then I suppose we are at an impasse." She crossed her arms and sat down against a tree trunk, completely uncaring that either Road or I could easily destroy her.

To hide the satanic smile appearing on my face as my attention was drawn back to Yeegar, I quickly knelt and grabbed the last of his Innocence and threw it to Road. With a statement stemmed from my own emotions, I held him against a large tree and tied him in place with his chain.

You know us Noah; we must always be theatrical. If we're not, assume we're dead.

I turned around to see the girl, _Desiree_, glaring at me, with no fear in her eyes. Just something akin to annoyance.

How interesting.

From the bag she carried, she pulled a book and began reading, completely ignoring me. I raised an eyebrow, surprised. Very few people could actually read, even fewer who were as _hobo-esque_ as her.

I also sat down near where Road was pouting, since Desiree was ignoring her, and pulled my own book out from inside a hidden pocket. Never knew when such things could come in handy.

I think she literally growled at me when rain made its way through the tree cover and I absent-mindedly allowed the rain to pass through myself and the book.

Then Road became ridiculously bored (and you to not want to see her bored, trust me), and flung a doll at Desiree. Poor kid.

She jumped slightly, and snatched the doll out of the air, moments before it smacked her in the face. She turned it over in her hands and her face formed a confused scowl. She held it up with two fingers and asked, "Is this a voodoo doll?"

"Yes," Road replied bluntly. "Now play."

She was honored with a look of death. "Oh, hi, my name is Desiree, and I just want to read my book," she said in something of a Lero impression, as she fooled with the doll. Lero twitched from next to Road, obviously insulted by her impudence.

Wait. Something about that seemed awfully familiar. "Hey did you just…" I started. She looked up with a confused face, to which I returned one of my own. There was no way she could possibly know about that. "Never mind," I mumbled, turning away.

Despite the demonic looks of Road and Lero, and my own (don't say laziness, don't say laziness) _effortless intimidation_, the girl just wasn't going to budge.

Footsteps were heard from the path behind the trees, and Road and I shared a glance.

_I was hoping she would have spoken already, _I tried to communicate silently with Road.

_We have to bring her back, then. If there's a leak, it needs to be tracked and sealed, _she attempted to converse back. I got the basic gist of what she was saying from her expression, but of course, I didn't understand what she was saying at the time. She told me afterwards.

I gave the girl a doubtful look. She didn't look particularly dangerous, but Joido was most certainly pleased, which probably meant she had some kind of darkness within her.

I am convinced he's a sadist.

"If you don't want your friends to get hurt," I told her, "you'll come with us now."

She looked very conflicted for a moment before glancing towards the footsteps and back to my outstretched hand, only furthering my thoughts of her lack of _evil_.

When she grabbed my hand and pulled herself up, it felt like my whole arm had suddenly burst into flame. (Please tell me I wasn't the only one feeling that.) Surprised, I quickly pulled her through Road's door which had appeared behind us, and dropped her hand.

With it gone, the sensation also disappeared, leaving a strange sense of loss in its wake.

Give me your hand back, woman!

* * *

**Very clever title, I know.**

**NAW's Ramble Corner**

**NAW: So, I'm pretty sure anyone reading this is going "wtf". Well, there is actually a reason. This reason would be because I've been pondering this idea for a while, and oliviadoty. doty commented that it would be a good idea to write a chapter or so from Tyki's perspective...**

**Neah: You obviously don't realize what stuff like that does to NAW. She will freak out, and write ****_everything_****.**

**NAW: ... Umm... haha... yeah. That's true. I was going to do it in a chapter, but then I just couldn't stop writing because TYKI IS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE. In the original story, outside of my own mind, he seems very OOC... So I wanted to fix that. Because this is actually what's going on in his mind, and he doesn't suddenly become a romantic. Yep. Well, I mean, he does. But...**

**Neah: ...**

**Allen: ...**

**NAW: YOU GET THE IDEA! TTATT**

**Allen: Well, please read and review, and all that nice stuff~ NAW doesn't own D. Gray-Man.**

**Katsura Hoshino: That's right. I own D. Gray-Man**

**NAW: Katsura Hoshino-sama, what are you doing in my story? .o.**

**Katsura Hoshino: ... I'm vacationing.**


	2. Second Guess

Sing Your Silence

Chapter 2

Even though Road looked surprised I had let go of Desiree (she was under this _odd _impression that I would flirt with anything that had breasts), she didn't question it, and happily dragged the Finder into her lair. Excuse me, I mean her _room_.

While they were absent, I took the time to stare at my hand. There were no burns or even a mark at all, like I had half been expecting.

I looked up and blinked as I stared at the hallway Road and Desiree had disappeared down.

What a strange girl.

It was after the first half an hour that I finally got fed up. I knew Road was a kidnapper, but they hadn't emerged in so long, I was actually beginning to worry for the girl.

I slipped the book I had been reading out of sight and stood up, preparing to-most likely- rescue the red-head from Road's baby-fingered clutches. But suddenly Road was in front of me, with this familiar girl, who I had most certainly never seen before…

Wait.

I did a double take and stared openmouthed at the girl.

I take back what I said before. I would gladly flirt with her.

Upsettingly, she huffed through her nose and turned away from me. She and Road then started down the hall, me trailing behind them a moment later, after I had gained my wits back.

I wanted to touch her hand again, to see if I still felt the strange, but not exactly uncomfortable feeling from before, but I had far lost my chance. Damn it.

I stared at her hand, silently willing it to touch mine. _Move_, I commanded. _Here. Touch… Oh, come on!_

Suddenly the hand I had been staring at heatedly disappeared. I looked up to see Desiree skipping into the dining room where Skin sat.

Ohnonono, very bad! Before I could warn her of the danger she was giddily moving directly into, she stood directly next to said danger. I was still considering getting her away from him, but I noticed the careful look Road was giving me, and didn't want to make her more suspicious when it came to my feelings towards the girl. Which were nonexistent. Naturally.

My focus was drawn back to Desiree as she placed her elbows on the table, next to Skin. What are you doing, girl?

Skin grumbled something- and from prior knowledge of the man, I would assume it was a threat- causing the girl's face to pale. Definitely a threat.

But then she poured something from a packet onto Skin's food.

Okay, either she's a drug dealer, or she just poisoned Skin.

Skin prodded the food carefully before taking a dainty bite into his mouth… and then shoveling the rest right after, in typical Skin style. Or lack thereof, I suppose.

Desiree stepped back towards Road and I, who were surely giving her looks of amazement.

He didn't even _try _to beat her up. Teach me your ways, young girl!

The curiosity of the earlier motion caused me to ask her, "What did you do to make yourself so happy? Did you poison Skin or something?" I posed it as more of a joke to make it appear that I was less idiotic if I was wrong. My pride wouldn't let me be seen in such a way.

She gained a humorously insulted face and put her hands on her hips. "Of course not," she insisted, indignantly. "His food just wasn't sweet enough. I gave him sugar~"

She turned, hands still on her hips, and Road, appeased by her explanation, grabbed her arm to drag her down the hall once more.

"You are such a strange child," I accidentally muttered my thought aloud.

She twisted her head around and gave me a rather dull look. "Thank you."

* * *

**NAW's Ramble Corner**

**NAW: Firstly, sorry for the short chapter. The original was also short, so I can't just throw in a bunch of stuff... Secondly, I honestly did not expect this kind of response to this story. Guys, you haven't even read the original story (as far as I can tell) and you still like this one! (Correct me if I'm wrong)**

**Neah: Yeah... like you could write anything that people actually enjoy.**

**NAW: *Stares at Neah* Speaking of which, I don't think you're my muse any longer.**

**Neah: *Chokes* What?**

**NAW: Yep. You're my muse on Let Your Silence Sing but... I can't write that right now. I only can write this story. *Looks off into distance blankly* I think Tyki just became my muse.**

**Neah: WHAT? BUT HE'S A COPY OF ME, THIS ISN'T OKAY!**

**Tyki: It's too late. I have taken control of her mind.**

**NAW: ._. Okay... Well, thanks to the followers: luverofakatsuki, Nightmon (I remember your name ^u^), and Alexus. Uzumaki .**

**And to the favouriters: luverofakatsuki, and Hidden leaf assassin (I remember you too :3)**

**Reviewers get hugs and internet cookies~ *Hands out internet cookies*:**

**luverofakatsuki: Aww thanks so much ^^/ Have you read Let Your Silence Sing? That's the original version of this, told in the perspective of Desiree (the OC). I'm going to have a lot of connections to that, obviously, so if you get the time, maybe look it up? If you haven't already, of course o_o I hope this story continues to live up to your expectations!**

**Jess: Hahaha I'm glad you liked that xD More will be explained into Joido later, so hold on to your britches :P I'm going to put here also that this is an alternate version to Let Your Silence Sing, so if you haven't read it, this story would make more sense with it. If you have read it, then you're awesome :)**

**Allen: NAW doesn't own D. Gray-Man! Please read, review, and all that nice stuff ^^**


	3. Downgrade

Sing Your Silence

Chapter 3

Finally we reached the end of the unnecessarily long hallway. And I had certainly not been staring at a certain red head's butt the entire walk. Certainly not, I am a gentleman, after all. Innocent of all charges, I plead.

Road jerked the door open, revealing Sheril's study, where he was frowning darkly at a pile of paperwork. Along with him, Wisely sat on the back of a chair, giving my brother a death glare.

No one really liked Sheril anyway.

What? I'm just saying.

Realizing who exactly had just entered his secret sanctum, Sheril jumped away from his surely important paperwork and gather Road into a tight hug. "My darling Road!" Road didn't even react, and Sheril pulled away slightly, noticing her hand attached to Desiree's arm. "What are you doing, letting that poor commoner touch you?" A growl came from the back of my mind.

Quiet, Joido. Down, boy. He was immediately contented as Desiree was pushed into me. To keep her from falling to the ground, I had to wrap my arm around her waist, and the abnormal feeling flared up once more.

Sheril was still cooing over how adorable his Road was, so I stepped in and barked, "Sheril."

Honestly, a leak of information was more important than his strange infatuation with his daughter.

Sheril looked up at me, still bent over the significantly shorter Road. His eyes glanced to the arm holding Desiree up.

The one she had begun poking curiously, wondering why it was still there.

Yes. That one.

"Tyki, is there any reason why you're still holding that girl's waist?" Sheril frowned in disapproval.

Is there a reason? I let go of Desiree abruptly. No, most definitely not.

Except maybe the scorching sensation. And that I really wanted to hold her…

…

No, not at all.

Road smirked at me knowingly and wormed her way out of Sheril's clutches to go talk with Wisely. Both of whom were paying too much attention to Desiree.

"Do you like her?" Sheril questioned, glancing at the girl's retreating back, as she wandered over to follow Road.

"No," I immediately shot down his suspicions.

"Tyki," he groaned, ignoring my protests. "Don't you remember last time?"

"Of course I do," I growled, tensing. _Last time _was a lovely girl who I thought had cared for me, when in fact she only wanted the money I could give her.

Just like any of the other girls I had met.

I glanced at Desiree again. She would be no different from the rest. I pushed my attraction to her aside.

It would not happen again. I was done with the sport of courtship.

"I'm only warning you because I love you, little brother," Sheril added.

"I know, Sheril. It's not going to happen again. I already told myself it wouldn't."

His face turned sad when I mentioned my thoughts. Not wanting to ponder his expression too much, I moved to face the other three in the room once more.

Desiree was crouched down next to Wisely, and they both stared at each other in a sort of surprise.

What?

She was going after Wisely, if she couldn't have me? Those who wanted money would do whatever they could to get it, wouldn't they.

I moved quickly and grabbed her arm. My stomach dropped (it definitely wasn't my heart) when she yelped in surprise as I yanked her up. I crushed the feeling mercilessly. I didn't want to feel pity for the girl.

"What are you doing, girl?" I gritted out.

She gaped in surprise. "W-well, I wanted to help him. He looked like he was in pain, so I wanted to make sure he was okay."

A trick. It's a trick. It has to be. Why else would someone like her care about helping someone else? Selfish; they all were.

Then how was it that she appeared so sincere?

"You are the strangest person I have ever met," I muttered, frowning at the conflicting signals she was giving off.

"I believe I have just been upgraded," she replied, straight-faced, surprising me once more. She cracked a wide grin.

I let go of her hand and turned away, unable to look at the face causing me so many problems.

My stare darkened as my eyes mentally burned a hole into the wall, next to the door.

I won't be tricked again.

* * *

**NAW: I actually meant to update this yesterday, but yeah. Didn't happen. Before I continue I will say: some of the things Tyki says may seem really... odd for his character. There is an explanation for this. And it will come as the story progresses.**

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

**Hiddenleafassassin: Thank you, dear. You're amazing too~ I hope my suggestions help ^u^**

**Guest: Haha! Yes you are, son. Yes you are. *Father-from-that-one-asdf-movie stare***

**Alaina Kuski: Thank you so much ^w^ I'll try to update this story quickly, but when 30s chapters come around, updates will probably be a lot slower ._.**

**And to the followers as well:**

** michaela. page.77 and Alaina Kuski~**

**Thank you to the favouriter:**

** michaela. page.77!**

**Neah/Allen: ...**

**NAW: Don't you have anything to say, Neah? You've been awful quiet lately...**

**Neah: I just don't feel like talking right now.**

**NAW/Allen: *Shares worried glance***

**Allen: NAW doesn't own D. Gray-Man. It (and us) belong to Katsura Hoshino. Read and review please ^^**

**NAW: Okay, when Desiree is pulled away from Wisely, in Let Your Silence Sing (for those that read it), did you think Tyki was jealous? ... well, so did I. But I have speakethed with him, and apparently he thought she was a money-hound. How embarrassing ono**


	4. Retry

Sing Your Silence

Chapter 4

"You don't appear to understand. The girl is insane, her mind just doesn't work normally!" I tried to explain. Several minutes previous, we had left Desiree in Sheril's study with Road as a guard dog. Currently, we were discussing what to do with the odd girl.

"She's very interesting, certainly," Wisely added, intrigued by her seeming resistance to his mental powers. Which were, admittedly, pretty faulty anyway.

"You said she willingly came here after you threatened her friends, correct?" Sheril mused aloud.

"Try whatever you wish, but do not say I never warned you." I stood up from the dark green stuffed chair I had earlier collapsed in and moved over to the glass opening to the outdoors. I opened the door and took one step onto the balcony. "I need a smoke," I muttered as I walked completely out and slid the door closed behind me.

"Heeyyy."

I ignored the voice and lit a match before using it to sear the end of my cigarette.

"Heeyyy," the voice came again.

Breathing in deeply, I blatantly ignored the voice ruining the pleasant high of the smoke.

There was a pause, during which I began to hope the voice had left, before it returned, much stronger. "Tyki, pay attention to me!" the girl bellowed.

Slowly, I turned my head to find Desiree crouching behind the steel bars of the neighboring balcony with only her eyes and nose poking above the railing. She was obviously trying (and failing) to hide from my wrath.

"Stop smoking," she said in a small voice. "You'll die."

"Oh, please," I sighed, already annoyed with her antics. This, naturally, wasn't the first time I had gotten a similar lecture. "I'm a Noah, I won't die."

"But just think about it, then," she whispered, starting to move back inside the study. "Wouldn't it be embarrassing to be the first Noah killed by smoking?"

I raised an eyebrow as her lower body continued to disappear back into the room. "Oh?" I was rather interested at the turn this conversation had taken.

Instead of answering me, she cackled maniacally and shot inside the study, slamming the doors behind her loudly.

"That was odd."

I had quickly turned to leave in case the terrifying child came back when her door opened widely once more and she jumped out onto the railing.

"What are you doing…?" I asked hesitantly. The first Noah to die of smoking, maybe. But I was definitely the first Noah to be afraid of a little scrap of a girl. (Whose name, in this case, was Desiree.)

At first, I thought she was going to try and jump over to my side, but before she could even try, her foot slipped, and she fell sideways off the rain-slicked railing.

"I'm falling," she announced, looking somewhat worried. As a completely instinctive response, I leaned over the balcony and grabbed her arm. "I think you just dislocated my shoulder." She tried to wiggle her arm around. "Yes, it's getting numb."

"Stop moving," I gritted out as I pulled her back up onto my own balcony.

"You're nice. I like you." She then jumped up and swung her arms around my neck, and I had to grab onto her body to keep her from strangling me. It didn't occur to me until later that I could have just let her fall through me using Choose, but I blame that on the slight disorientation smoking provided me. Or that the burning of my body where she was touching me was very distracting.

Sighing, I stomped out my cigarette and entered the room where Sheril and Wisely were still attempting to think up a brilliant plan to reveal the informational leak, and get rid of Desiree in one fell swoop.

"Do we happen to have a crowbar lying around? And possibly a room with no windows or alternate ways of escape?"

Wisely and Sheril stared, surprised at the girl's relentless grip on me, and of her presence at all. Sheril pondered my question for a moment. "Now that you mention it…"

* * *

"Tyki, you're going to have to convince her."

I gave Wisely a very bland stare. "And why would that be?"

"She saw you kill Yeegar, so it only makes sense that she would be more scared of you than the rest of us."

"Do you not remember the crowbar? She seems to have absolutely no problem with me," I protested. "Sheril, you do it. These are your plans, after all."

But Sheril had conveniently disappeared. After hearing the sound of scuffling from above me, I tilted my head upwards. Sheril had conveniently disappeared. Onto the ceiling.

Now that there was no chance of the duty being pushed off to him (Sheril had the strangest quirk, that whenever something was about to be put to him, he would defy the laws of physics), Sheril conveniently reappeared and opened the door.

Desiree appeared to flail her legs around, like she had been crossing them, and I chose to ignore Joido's happy sounds as a bit of her underwear was revealed.

"So, girl, will you tell us where you learned about the Noah, or will this get nasty?" I questioned. I was playing this conversation by the ear, so half of what I was saying wasn't exactly being filtered by my conscious mind. I cringed slightly at how unprofessional my start had sounded.

She wrinkled her nose at me, but still somehow looked amused. "Why should I?" she shot right back.

Grumbling mentally about how this wasn't going to work I continued by saying, "We'll torture you until you say."

"Wouldn't that make me less likely to help?" she pointed out, obviously never having experienced the pain of torture before.

Happy growl.

Joido, stop being a sadist!

"We could always kill your friends."

She sighed deeply, causing her whole body to lurch up and down. "And lose your leverage and bargaining chips?" she sighed, obviously as done with me as I was with her.

Exactly what I had said before, it wasn't going to work. I gestured at her, and turned my head to face Wisely and Sheril, who had been convinced this was a wonderful plan. Both of them shrugged, obviously having underestimated the girl and not having a backup plan.

"Sooo," Desiree trailed off, swiveling her shoulders around. "Might I ask what's going on, and why I'm chained to a wall like some sort of sex slave?"

I think she might have started to impress Sheril with her seeming experience when it came to duels of wit (if he takes her on as a ward, I may cry), but his interested expression dulled a bit after her show of oddity. She really couldn't control what she was saying, could she.

Well, he and I had never been too similar. Her saying things like that just made me more interested. I had never met a woman who spoke so crudely before, even on my trips with Eeze and them.

"Right now, we are questioning you," I said flatly, wanting to know how she would respond.

"I had no idea. Is that what's going on?" she replied in just a dead voice as what I had sent at her.

My face might have twitched slightly as I tried to hold back my amusement.

"Tyki, I don't know what to do," Sheril whispered, causing me to turn around and face him. "You're right, she's really odd."

Duh.

"Don't worry, I have this under control," Wisely quietly said in response. Sheril and I watched as he strolled up to Desiree, who was tapping her foot irritably. "Is there anything we can do that will make you tell us?" I let my head hang. We are horrible villains, aren't we.

"Why do you even care so much, it's not like I would share information with anyone else." Her face scrunched up like she was trying to frown, but couldn't quite manage. It was actually quite adorable.

No it wasn't.

"How much do you know?" I asked, drawing myself out of that terrible, spiraling train of thought.

"You know what intimidates me more than anything?" Her head was facing almost directly up as she tried to stare at my face.

This girl…

"Tall people." She nodded, almost banging her chin on her chest. "And males." Another close call.

What did that mean? She wasn't going to answer my question unless I wasn't tall and male? Frustrated with how she had to crane her neck, she decided to stare at my knees instead. Irritated with how she had seemingly lost interest, I crouched down and gripped her chin to make her look at me again. "How much do you know?" I repeated.

She took in a huge gulp of air. "Your breath is really minty and fresh. Did you eat a pack of breath mints before you came in here, or something? Aw shucks, you shouldn't have~"

That's it. I'm done.

I groaned and rested my head backwards to stare at the ceiling.

She's officially crazy.

* * *

**NAW: So, tonight on I Think My Neighbor is a Drug Dealer: I'm locking my doors and hiding the booze D:**

**Cross: Booze, you say?**

**NAW: Boobs, I said boobs.**

**Cross: Why hide them?**

**NAW: Drug dealers.**

**Cross: A valid concern.**

**Neah: Thanks to the followers; Kalliekatz, dcdc123, 1827alouette6927, blackfox123, and oliviadoty. doty.**

**A second thank you to the favouriters; Kalliekatz, dcdc123, 1827alouette6927, oliviadoty. doty.**

**NAW: And reviewers! ^^**

**Alaina Kuski: Thanks so much! I was worried about a couple parts in the last chapter so I am very glad you liked it ^u^**

**oliviadoty. doty: I'm very glad you're excited! And that you're reading this, since you were the one who prompted me to write this story xD I am also ecstatic that you're loving it~ I feel like I have a hard time getting, shall I say, "into Tyki's thoughts", so this is good practice for that ;P You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome!**

**I am so glad you liked that :3 I feel like Tyki treats Joido as more of a pet inside his mind than as a parasite that could take complete control... That will change, eheheh *Disappears into distance, chuckling evilly* Again, thanks a ton for reviewing, and I hope I continue to please you ;)**

**Allen: *Hiding behind desk from Cross* NAW doesn't own D. Gray-Man. Please read and review!**

**NAW: (Is it bad that I keep reading Cross's part in his voice?)**


	5. Debate

Sing Your Silence

Chapter 5

After failing horribly at intimidating Desiree, she fell sideways, but didn't seem very motivated to get up again. "I'm hungry," she moaned, curling her legs up to her chest.

Sheril jumped at the opening and, in exchange for food, she would finally tell us where she got her information. At this point, I was almost voting for just killing her already and not even bothering with the leak. It could be sealed later. And hopefully with a less annoying messenger.

"I read it in a book," Desiree finally answered simply, digging into her food.

Wisely, who was resting his head on the table, glanced up, attempting to process this information. I assume it went something like this; "Books. I like books. Which one should I read next? Maybe the one about the man… oh, oh. Book. Man. Bookman. Bookman?"

"Did you hear it from the Bookman?"

Oh, am I good or what?

Sure, the Bookman carried around many books with sensitive information, but it didn't make any little bit of sense why Desiree would have seen them, unless she was a Bookman herself, which would actually explain a lot.

"I heard a lot of things I wasn't supposed to." The girl shrugged uncaringly.

Not a Bookman, then. Just a liar. As a poker master, I was brilliant at reading through masks, and though hers was surprising deceptive, there was enough relief filtering through that Wisely had bought the lie for me to be certain it was such. Of course, Wisely completely fell for her act, that gullible snot. He was completely helpless without his ability to read minds.

"Can I leave now?" Desiree asked, swallowing the food in her mouth. "I'm sure you guys don't want to have to deal with me any longer than you feel you need to."

Wisely raised an eyebrow and responded, "I'll have to call a family meeting. Evidently, this is a big enough deal that I am not permitted to decide such things on my own."

"According to whom?" she demanded.

"Sheril."

"That fricking bitch nugget! I'll strangle him with his own reproductive organs! After finding a pair of gloves, of course. I don't know, nor do I want to know, where he's been…"

"Alright, alright, let's not get violent," Wisely tittered nervously, attempting to calm the girl's rage.

"This is the perfect time to get violent!" she raged. "I was just woman-napped-"

"Don't you mean kidnapped?"

"No, I'm obviously a woman, not a kid." She hugged at Wisely's audacity to even consider asking such a foolish question. "As I was saying, I was woman-napped, forced to endure Road for a whole _half an hour_, and now you won't return me?" She made a loud, fake sob and let her head crash into the table before her. "Ow," she muttered.

"Despite your arguably valid points, I will still have to find everyone, since they are not here…"

"Oh gosh, I'm gonna die," Desiree grumbled quietly, burying her face in her arms.

"Did you forget about me already?" I grumbled, glaring at Wisely's side.

"Oh, you are still here! Good, watch her." Wisely then turned and pointed at Desiree. "Stay," he said sternly.

"I'm not a dog," the girl whined, flicking something at Wisely's quickly retreating back. She then turned to me and poked her finger at the door before pointing at herself. "We're best friends," she said proudly.

I nodded skeptically. "Of course you are."

She pouted at my lack of enthusiasm. "You're just jealous that no one likes you." She looked back at her food. "Bring me more of this!" she ordered.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked, caught between blankness at her mood change, and amusement.

She dropped her head onto the table again and shook it. "No one," she replied, sulking.

"So, tell me. Before joining the Black Order, were you homeless?"

"No," she immediately said. "I used to be a fine-bred young lady until the Innocence around me corrupted me into the creature I am today."

"I'm sure."

"Don't doubt me!" Desiree sat up straighter, positioning herself into a 'fine young lady' position. There was a pause where we both sat, staring at each other and waiting for something to happen. Abruptly, her shoulders slumped back into their previous position. "Yeah, I can't do it."

"Why did you join the Black Order?" Whether she had lost someone important to her, or she had been related to a supporter, or some different reason, I was genuinely curious. I wanted to know what made her act so strangely.

"I was hungry," was her answer, said like it should have been plainly obvious.

"You were hungry."

"I was hungry," she confirmed. I stared at her blankly. "If you feed me, I'd be more than happy to stay here. I'm just in it for the food."

"I have returned!" Wisely proclaimed, herding Sheril, Road, Jasdero, and Skin inside the room. Based on the fact that Jasdero came alone, I would assume that David was still sleeping. And mercy on the poor fool who wakes a sleeping David.

As Skin walked by Desiree, she slipped him something, which he began to devour after muttering something to her.

Right. Drug dealer.

Suddenly the weight of how friendly I had been acting with Desiree crashed over my head. I had been acting absurdly friendly, and I couldn't put my finger on why. For whatever reason, I decided to rethink my strategy to counterattack her techniques of money-hounding. Whenever they reared their ugly heads.

Plan one: be as cold to her as possible.

Now that all the idiots and Road were sitting, I took it upon myself to start the meeting, as I was the only one standing (because I had been burdened with wondering what to do about the she-devil, Desiree.) "So, this is Desiree. She is a Finder at the Order, and wants to leave. Oh, somehow she knows things she shouldn't about us." (That's right Desiree, I'm calling your bluff.) "Anyway, she explained a resource, promised to not reveal secrets, and personally I vote we kill her off." After that, I took a seat.

"Tyki that's so cruel!" Desiree said in a high pitched voice, sadly. "I love you~" I jerked violently away from her reaching arms.

"Why did it take so long? She's just a stupid woman, hee." That is where you are wrong, Jasdero, she is more than just a stupid woman, and it bugs me to no end why. "If she already promised to not reveal stuff, then just get rid of her! I vote with Tyki. Off her! Oh no, wait, let _me _kill her, hee!"

"Aww, but I like her… she should stay~" Desiree shivered, the look on her face positively terrified.

"She gives me candy," Skin mumbled. Not drug dealing then, darn. Then I would have another reason to hate her. I wonder what that would be called, candy dealing?

"There's still how she can block my mind reading," Wisely added.

"She said she read it in a book," I countered her. Oh no you don't, you're not turning this conversation in favor of keeping her. Get rid of her, kill her, I don't care, but if you dare keep her…

"Don't you hate it when people talk about you like you're not in the room?" Desiree hissed at the air about a foot and a half away from her head. I do not believe she saw anything, but it was still rather worrisome.

"So we're all in agreement, then! She stays," Road cheered.

"That's right, ignore me, hee," Jasdero began sulking. Right, as if he had been the only one to be ignored. (Or had I already been ignored enough that they no longer took note of me?)

"I share your pain, bro." Desiree nodded sharply, an oddly strict expression on her face. Jasdero looked up curiously, probably confused as to why the devil-girl was conversing with him. I was very confused also the first time. And the second time. And all the times after that. That gets us away from the point. Jasdero cocked his head slightly and nodded, showing he had heard the girl. "By the way, Emergency Light-kun? Isn't it uncomfortable to not wear underwear with those pants?"

Everyone's attention shot to watch as Desiree bent backwards over the chair to duck the blonde-haired brat's attack.

Oh dear.

Road grabbed Desiree and my hands- Wait, why me? Let go!- and pulled us away from the rampaging Jasdero. As we entered my room, I had only a single thought.

Plan one has failed.

* * *

_Her smile divine_

_To me did save_

_This soul of mine_

_And made me brave_


	6. Later

Sing Your Silence

Chapter 6

"I don't understand why you want anything to do with that girl. Just kill her and get it over with."

Desiree let out an indignant squeak.

Road put on a thoughtful face. "Okay, maybe that is a bit too much," she consented. "Oh, she can be my servant!"

"A terrible idea, really," Desiree muttered.

"Sheril won't like that," I pointed out.

"Oh well, the world doesn't revolve around Sheril. Plus, I'm older than him! That gives me seniority points." Road flailed her legs about happily. "It's settled then!"

Desiree fell sideways once more, and flailed about like a turtle on its back. "Ayuda," she wailed. "¡Me caí y no puedo levantarme!" _{Help. I fell and I can't get up}_

Road cocked her head, not understanding, and I let my head fall into my hand, because I did. _Why _does she know Spanish, of all languages. Is the world cursing me? I took another glance at the flailing girl. Yes. Yes, the world has definitely cursed me.

Sighing, I stood, yanked Desiree up and she collapsed on the bed to the right side of Road, before staring at me with puppy eyes. Don't think I'm helping you up again, you hooligan!

Road stood, brushing off her skirt and twirled around, staring at the two of us mischievously. "I'll go see if Jasdero has calmed down yet. Have fun~!"

She looked upset when neither of us rose to challenge her, but her mood quickly changed as she giggled evilly and skipped out the door. Whatever she expected to happen wasn't going to happen, I would make sure of that.

Alright, now, do I have enough time to dispose of the girl before Road comes back? There's a thought…

Rustle thump.

What the…? I turned my head slightly to find that Desiree had inched ever so slightly closer. For a couple of seconds, I watched her with an unamused expression, but she didn't move again. I looked back at the wall. Do I really want her gone? My frown became more pronounced. Yes, I did, because she might tempt me to do something.

Rustle thump.

Yet again the girl had moved closer. No, not happening. I shifted away from her slightly, hoping she would get the hint. I somehow doubted it, though.

I watched her through my peripheral vision, waiting for her to get closer, but she appeared to have some sort of sixth sense telling her I was staring at her. Naturally, as soon as I turned away I heard the telltale rustling of her movement again.

Plop.

And suddenly, there she was on my leg. Without looking down, I attempted to grab her face and move her away from me, but it did not work as planned when she pulled my hand to her chest and snuggled into my leg.

"Desiree." She made a whining noise, but otherwise ignored me. "Desiree," I said again. "Let go of me."

"No."

It was at this point that Road came back in, of course. Sporting a grin a bit too sly. "Road, whatever you're thinking…"

"I'm not thinking anything, Tyki," she defended, still with her devil smirk in place. "Desiree, come here, you're going to be my servant, so I'll show you around."

The girl still gripping my hand and causing Joido to make uncontrollable happy sounds (which I was desperately trying to ignore) seemed very reluctant to leave, but eventually did, after Road literally dragged her out of the room. Thank goodness.

"This is the hallway," I heard her narrate as she pulled Desiree after her. "And this is a door." Why was Road allowed to give tours, again?

Desiree… how did she make me feel this way, like I hadn't felt with anyone before? It was pleasurable, yet at the same time, absolutely horrible, and something I wouldn't ever want to go through again. She needs to leave, or else I might actually get to like her.

I shuddered. If that happened, I would never be able to live it down. Whether from Desiree herself, or Sheril and Road, _someone _would torment me about it eventually.

Why am I even thinking about that?! I wouldn't ever like someone like her. Never in several million years.

Joido growled.

You're right, who am I kidding.

…

I need to get word drunk.

* * *

"I don't like her."

Growl.

"Stop that, I'm not going to like her just because you're making sounds at me."

Whine.

"No."

The image of Desiree's puppy dog face popped into my mind.

"Quit that already, it's not going to work!"

Desiree's naked body appeared in my mind.

I had to stop myself from attacking a bookshelf, or a wall, or even the akuma that were wandering around the library. "Joido, I said no!"

A low mumbley noise came from my mind, like Joido was trying to cuss me out. In response, I began to mutter curses back at him. I wasn't just going to let him insult my restraint like that.

Alright, I'm just going to grab my books and sit down in my chair, and forget that people and Joido exist. Good plan. Joido wasn't too happy with it, but he couldn't even talk, so it didn't matter.

Once I had retrieved a stack of books that I hadn't already read, I started off towards my comfortable chair that no one but me was allowed to use-

Desiree is sitting in my special chair.

Why is she everywhere I am? Are you somehow doing this, Joido? The sound he made was just as confused as I felt. Slowly she looked up and met my eyes, and gave me a once over. And a second time over.

Check me out later. Just get out of my chair so I can sit, damn it!

* * *

**NAW: So you guys all probably went 'wtf' when you saw that in the place of an author's ramble there was an italic poem.**

**I just liked it.**

**Don't judge me.**

**NAW's Ramble Corner**

**NAW: Ummm if you didn't get it, I wrote the poem ^^; But I can't actually write poetry for my life, so I'm decently sure one of my characters who can possessed me for a moment. *Stares at Neah, Tyki, and the Earl (all of whom I suspect can write poetry)***

**Neah/Tyki/Earl: *Stares back***

**NAW: I'll draw a confession out of the culprit eventually. Anyway, something magic happened to me today. I was outside, running, when out of nowhere a skunk appeared. It went a bit like this:**

**Me: *Stares***

**Skunk: *Stares***

**Me: *Stares***

**Skunk: *Turns and ambles across the road so I can't walk past it to go home***

**Me: *Waits patiently for skunk to walk across road***

**Skunk: *Finally finishes crossing and looks back at me***

**Me: *Stares***

**Skunk: *Starts walking back across the road***

**Me: HELL NO! *Bolts down the street, praying skunk doesn't spray me***

**So, yes. My night was an exciting one. Unlike these two chapters, which is why I posted them at the same time.**

**Neah: There is a reason this is called the Ramble Corner... even so, that was a bit excessive. You could have just said that you saw a skunk and left it at that.**

**NAW: NO I CAN'T.**

**Allen: ... Thanks to the followers: meganSTORM and heartsvampires92!**

**NAW: Oh yeah! Thanks to the favouriters: Alaina Kuski, Nightmon, and blackfox123! ^u^ Thank goodness you're here, Allen! I might have continued ranting for the next hour without you...!**

**Neah/Tyki: *Hugs Allen tightly* Thank god you're here.**

**NAW: Hey now...**

**Allen: There, there, NAW, they didn't mean it *Pats NAW's head* You haven't thanked the reviewers yet, have you?**

**Neah/Tyki: (Please keep her on track from now on Allen *Cheers on from sidelines*)**

**NAW: Oh, no, I haven't. Thank you very much to my darling reviewers ^u^**

**dcdc123: Aww I can't even think of why people would avoid you, you're amazing ouo I'm really glad Desiree reminds you of yourself, that's probably the highest praise an OC can get: being relatable :') Haha your friends sound fun, and kind of like my friends! Pff, what subject? This is my review section, there is no such thing ;P Teehee I am very happy that you like the stories~ Sometimes I look at the sheer number of people reading my story, and I get a little tear in my eye...!**

**Alaina Kuski: *Squeals and falls over* I'm super happy that you still like this! I hope that as the story progresses I don't disappoint you ^^;**

**BlackIrisX: *Shyly accepts praise* Oh thanks a ton, I wasn't sure if people were going to like Joido lurking in the background xD That boosts my ego a ton... Uh oh, I better get some flames soon or I'm going to float off into space...! Thuuurnk yuurrrr!**

**Allen: NAW doesn't own D. Gray-Man!**

**NAW: What I do own is this batch of baby cherry cheesecakes that I made and am going to eat *Evil laughter***


	7. Dress Attack 1

Sing Your Silence

Chapter 7

Slowly, I slid my pile of books onto a table adjacent to the seat Desiree had stolen, drawing her attention to me. "Tyki, what a coincidence. What brings you here?" Desiree asked, curling her legs up, as if claiming her spot on the chair.

"Yes, quite a coincidence indeed," I answered her first statement before giving her a long look. "That's my chair," I said, sternly.

"No it's not," she replied quickly. "This is _my _chair."

"I was here first," I pried.

"Do you mean into this world? That's just cheating. Either way, I'm older than you mentally," she claimed, ironically pouting as if she were a three-year old.

"Is that what you tell yourself to help you sleep at night? Face it, you just can't compare with me." I don't know why I was instigating her, but the amusing expressions she was making were definitely worth it.

"Wanna bet?" Her eyes glinted dangerously, and she leaned towards me slightly.

Not wanting to lose a challenge to such a foolish child, I rested my hands on the armrests and allowed my face closer to hers. "Go for it, red."

"Did you just insult me with a colour? Can't you do better, purple? Or is your child-like mentality already at its limits." She gave me a dangerous grin. "I'm already winning."

"You're just as bad as I am." A dark smile spread across my face.

She returned the gesture, taking it onto her already frightening expression. Before I could move back to escape her pure evilness, which at this point she practically radiated, her tongue shot out and flicked my nose like a lizard. Surprised, I jolted backwards and wiped my nose frantically on my sleeve. Desiree cackled, not even bothering to act ladylike. As if she could have after licking me. The nerve of some people.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. Well, since you seem to refuse giving up my chair, I suppose I'll just have to find a new one, won't I?" Desiree kicked her legs happily, believing she had won. Right until I sat on her. "Hmm, not quite as comfortable as my last chair."

Desiree made a strangled squeaking noise and pushed against my back. "Tyki, get off my legs; you're suffocating them."

Stubbornly (and dare I say childishly), I refused to move. "_Tyki_, I _need_ those…" the girl whined, before planting her face into my back and letting out a muffled wail.

After the absurdly drawn out sound had finished its rounds echoing on the shelves, all was quiet in the library. Slightly concerned at her silence, I turned around to see Desiree's face melt into a pout. When that failed, into puppy dog eyes.

As per usual, it was then that the pictures annoying Joido (said Noah let out an insulted squawk) finally sunk it.

"Alright, time to move," I quickly said, pushing her mercilessly out of the seat. Desiree stumbled before crossing her arms and giving me an upset look, like the situation had been entirely my fault.

The girl attempted to sit back on the chair, but she was pushed away each time. "Stop being a chair hog!" Desiree shrieked, before realizing that tactic didn't work. "Tyki, c'mon, we can share," she coaxed. I didn't budge.

She and I were most certainly _not _sharing a seat.

_Finally_, Desiree received the message and rested on the base of the chair, picking up her book that had been forgotten while we bickered.

Which was surprisingly fun. Normally, I became bored easily with people, no matter who they were, but she somehow managed to keep me entertained. Not to mention, my self confidence was very pleased with the way she kept shyly looking at me, chickening out, and staring back at her book intensely. Rinse and repeat.

Well, it was excellent to know I wasn't the only one feeling some sort of attraction.

It seems I just accepted this 'attraction'.

I wonder if it's too late to try for its removal. I turned my head to Desiree, who appeared to be attempting to pick out some sort of toe-jam from between her toes.

Yes, it's probably too late.

Thoughts! Thoughts! Rid yourself of the evil thoughts, my mind screamed. Don't mind if I do; I don't know what would have happened if I carried on that train of thought. "Road is looking for you." Why, brain, is that my first thought? Yes, Road had been having a temper tantrum in the halls, unable to find the girl, but even still, could you have done something productive with your first thought?

"That's the first thing you say to break the silence?" Desiree scoffed. Definitely should have gone with the compliment. "She didn't forget about me?" she added in a mutter.

It was me who was the absent minded one, despite Road being the Noah of Dreams. "Are you kidding? You're her new favourite play thing since Lenalee."

Desiree gave me a hurt look. Right, she used to be a Finder. And I'm an insensitive jerk.

What's new?

Even still, the thought of making her upset caused me to be upset. And apology was at the tip of my tongue, threatening to make its way out, when the library doors were flung open.

Usually, the library doors opened silently, and as an extra measure, they were located on the other side of the library. That meant only one thing.

Road.

"Rey-Rey~" Road's high pitched voice boomed throughout the room.

An akuma hissed out a 'shh' from a nearby row, causing Desiree to laugh quietly.

She even had a cute giggle… an especially cute giggle…

Dimly, I noticed Road's voice getting louder as she ran through the rows, banging the Earl's poor umbrella n all of the book shelves. I did actually pity that thing.

But not too much because the damn pumpkin didn't respect me in the slightest. (Damn the umbrella for not calling me a lord. Only select people could do that!) My emotions were very delicate.

"Tyki, protect me from the monster," Desiree whimpered, attempting to hid behind the chair.

"You'll have to face her eventually," I pointed out in a blank tone.

"Not now," she whined. "I'll live with you. We can have tea parties and bungee jump-"

"We can what?!"

"Have tea parties and-"

"No, no. What is a 'bungee jump'?"

"When you tie a rope around your waist, and hurl yourself from a huge distance and your momentum carries you up, and then you go back down."

I gulped. "Sounds fun. Was that something your people did?" A nod. "But wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"Of course. That's why I'm the only survivor."

Before I could really mull that over, Road reached us. "Rey~!" After her exclamation, the first thing she did was look over the two of us with a less than innocent smirk. Then she frowned, putting her hands on her hips. "Tyki, you jerk, why didn't you tell me she was here?"

I seemed to be a huge jerk today, didn't I. An eyebrow crawled up my face, and then rested, content and not wanting to be disturbed. (It was disturbed, of course, as I lowered it moments later.)

Road lost interest in me, and went after the fresh meat. Desiree looked confused and slightly panicked as she stumbled through her tale of wonder, of how she managed to reach the library from her room.

You could see the exact moment Road lost interest. "That's not important. You're mine now," Road said dangerously, once more kidnapping the girl. Disappointment rose is my stomach, and I realized I had really enjoyed just being able to sit and talk with no pressure of social etiquette. Just being able to act however I wanted, and having her accept it as it was.

I wonder if she would accept more…?

No, not the time to think about that. We had only recently met (despite it feeling longer), and she was still a conundrum to me.

Joido cooed, happy that I was, at least, open to this idea.

I sighed deeply.

What was that girl doing to me?

Combing my hand through my curly hair I stood, only to stumble over something. Whatever it was had to be small enough that it wasn't easily spotted. I wasn't normally clumsy, after all.

Curiously, I peered down to see the book Desiree had been reading lying, forlorn, on the floor. Stooping down, I picked up the book and the others in her pile. When she hadn't been staring at me, she had seemed very interested in the book, and it was not a large stretch to believe she would be ecstatic to have her books back

Joido made a happy noise.

Maybe I didn't want her ecstatic. With how that demonic voice in my head tormented me with Desiree's puppy dog face, I wouldn't even want to imagine what Joido would do with that ammunition.

Evil chuckle.

_Help._

* * *

**Guuysss I posted two chapters last update. If it didn't make sense, that's because you missed itttt 'kaythanks**

**NAW's Less Rambley Corner**

**NAW: So... there is a reason why people hate me :3 *Stares at Let Your Silence Sing in quiet mourning* It's been about 20 days since I last updated there. Shhh, double readers, don't tell the rest of 'em D:**

**Aaaanywayyy, I really want to finish this story quickly. People on Tumblr have been theorizing about what's going to happen next, and so I want to finish this so I can officially stick my two cents out without spoiling the entire story ;~; It's been really difficult for meeee.**

**Thanks to the followers: Silverwolfz, Wolfclaw of Mountain clan, and Rhiannon98!**

**Another thank you to the favouriters: Silverwolfz, Wolfclaw of Mountain clan, Rhiannon98, and Lady Fon Slytherin!**

**And the reviewer: Dark Cat Food Lover~**

**Heeeeyyy, sorry about that, it's been awhile, ne? My life has been consumed by, well... ****_life_****. Just had pilings of homework, projects, tests, you name it. Whatever, it's summer now, so hopefully I can get my butt in gear. *A box of munchkins would be absolutely lovely at this time* ;P**

**Allen: NAW doesn't own D. Gray-Man!**

**NAW: Guys, guys, not the place to talk about it, but holy craaap HtTYD 2 was so amazing, it was adorable, I just love it, hnggggh *Faints* (Makes me want to write a fanfic about it...)**


End file.
